Soulmates
by TimeAfterTime17
Summary: Saura Curry moves in with Seth Clearwater and his father, hesitant at first to get to know him, but quickly their friendship develops and they become closer than anyone had ever imagined they would. There is late night talks and secrets shared, hurt and comfort, and a night when things go entirely too far... There will be some what of a lemon.


Authors note: This is my first story on FF and any reviews will be greatly appreciated. :) With that being said, in this story everyone will be human. Jacob and Embry will be Seth's older brothers and I'll try to incorporate more of the pack, but I'm definately going to change things up. Some what of a lemon later.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer obviously owns all the good stuff. All thats mine is the plot and Saura Curry.

Soulmates

Saura Curry sat on her bed in her new room that she was to share with her father. All around were boxes stacked one on top of the other. She couldn't help but to think how the boxes reminded her of her mess of a life, how one thing kept piling on to another. Quickly, with a shake of her head as if to rid the thought, she decided to feel sorry for herself another time.

Saura got to her feet, wanting to explore the place. However, the reason she had remained in the room so long suddenly came rushing back to her mind. "Content" wasn't exactly the word she would use to describe these new living arangements, but quite obviously she had no say in the matter. Her and her father had just moved in with his long-time friend Harry and his seventeen year old son, Seth Clearwater. Harry's two older boys, Embry and Jacob, had long since moved out of the house.

Though she'd never admit it, Saura found Seth to be intimidating. He was nice enough, talked to her even, but still... being a thirteen year old girl, she couldn't help the light blush that adorned her cheeks every time he did. It wasn't him personally, it was any boy really. Well at least the ones around her age and older, she felt embarrased by the way her father would monitor ANY interaction she would have with ANY guy EVER. Being subject to that much scrutiny would have an effect on anyone.

Just as Saura had made up her mind to brave it and venture off into some other part of the house, none other than Seth himself came sauntering through her door. Seth was tall, quite a bit taller than Saura's standing of 5'2, but not so tall that he had to duck every time he walked through a door frame. See what I'm getting at? He had inky black hair, a nice medium skin tone, and a smile that Saura would soon find, often adorned his face. All that's good and fine, but the thing about Seth that was really tantalizing, were his eyes. They were brown. A shade of brown you might find on just about any other person with brown eyes. The difference being that if you were to look into his eyes at any given moment, you might get the sense that you were looking into a book, reading an endless story with Seth being the author.

When Saura glanced at him, she didn't think about any of that. She didn't take in his appearence and think, " Uh-oh. That boy look good. I'm tryna get with that. ;) Holla" No. It would be a lie to say that, that was the furthest thing from her mind. Though it wasn't the most prominent thing either. She was hardly a realistic person, but she knew better than to hope. She knew better than to have faith, in anyone or anything. Don't set yourself up for failure. You'll be the only one to blame when you're lying on the groung struggling to breathe. She knew better than anyone.

Pulling her from her thoughts, Seth spoke, " Need some help hanging these up?" he asked picking up one of her posters. Before she had the chance to answer him, he spoke again, " Twilight, huh?"

"Yeah." Saura had never been great at warming up to new people, and given everything that had just taken place... it came as no surprise that she was a bit weary.

Seth seemed unphased by her lack of response, but he could see he was making her uncomfortable. He laid her poster back in its place and stuffed his hands in his front pockets, a habit he had aquired when he didn't exactly know what to do in any given situation.

Saura was silently praying that something, anything would happen to relieve the tension in the room, but no miracle came. Alas, she spoke up, " I was just heading out, so..." she trailed off unsure of what to say. She didn't want to be rude, she didn't particularly want to invite his company either.

Sensing this, Seth nodded as they headed toward the door, " Oh, okay. See you at dinner then?"

"Sure.", Was all she could manage to say in response.

She couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around how incredibly uneasy this new found living arangement might be. She didn't have her own room, so absolutely no privacy. She was living in a household where she was the only female present, and of course, to top it all off, what was she ever going to do about this ever-present seventeen year old boy?

Unforetold events were bound to take place.


End file.
